Almost Human
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Ratatouille. Remy hates the way people treat him and he wishes he was human. With the help of Gusteau, he becomes it, but as Remy learns how to adapt, will a certain someone discover his secret and try to get his revenge? Please read and reply!
1. Bittersweet Success

**Hello everyone! Now I know I have another story to finish, but I just couldn't wait. I saw this movie in theaters and finally got it on DVD. I absolutely love "Ratatouille" and got this idea for a fanfic. This story takes place a year after the events of the movie. I thought it would be a cool idea if Remy wishes and becomes human. Hopefully, I keep true to the character's personalities and yes, new rat characters and human characters will appear. Although, I will WARN you, this story is a little more mature than my other stories. It's rated "T", but there will be a scene where Remy experiences physical love in his human state. But do not fear! There will be a hint of him getting into it, but I will NEVER describe the scene. I'm 17, and I'm still immature about the whole sex thing.**

**Now that you have been warned, I hope you enjoy the story. And yes, Skinner is in this story too. How can you NOT include that guy? Oh...and the other chefs return too.**

**Also, most of the story is told through Remy's point of view, kind of like how it was done in the movie. His POV will be in italics, just so you know.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-**

**Almost Human**

**By Kimberley Diaz**

**(aka Midnightmoon14)**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**Bittersweet Success**

**-**

_Something is wrong._

_It's strange for me to say that, considering all the good fortune I have received. I hate to be picky, but I can't help but feel as if something…you know…just isn't right._

_It was only about a year ago that I found this restaurant along with my two other friends, Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou. It's funny how we all came together actually. _

_It was all because of my drive of becoming a chef, I found Linguini, who only wanted to stay out of trouble and keep his job as a garbage boy. Still don't understand why...Well, we made a pact, and I controlled his movements in the kitchen while hiding under his toge. It was strangely involuntary, but hey…Linguini was easily manipulative at the time._

_And then came Colette. Such a force to be reckoned with! She was definitely not a pushover, and she showed us "the ropes". And then, by complete accident, I made Linguini and Colette kiss and voila! They are still dating to this day. I will admit, at first I found her to be a bit of an annoyance, but now she is one of my closets friends and my sue chef._

_The entire kitchen from Gusteau's is working for us again. Yes, they all objected to working with a rat before, but I decided to let them have their jobs, even if Colette yelled at me about it. Hey, we need the best of the best! And Lalo, Horst, Pompidou and Larousse had that! We even hired Mustafa just because Linguini could wait tables alone._

_Heck, we even have Ego, the once popular food critic, investing in our restaurant. If it weren't for my Ratatouille dish, he probably wouldn't be coming to our restaurant everyday to eat!_

_I should be happy._La Ratatouille_ is receiving worldwide acclaim, and people enjoy the food. Even with this success, there are still people who object to me being in a kitchen. Just because I'm a rat doesn't mean I don't have feelings…_

_And ears…_

_I always here someone muttering about me in some negative fashion and I hate it! All this discrimination really burns me up! But because I'm in the restaurant business, I have to put up a smile and continue with my work. _

_And even I'm still having some problems with being a rat._

_Well, for one thing, being a rat means your short. I have problems reaching for the things I want and I hate having to bug Colette, or should I say "squeak" at her to get her to get what I want. I hate being a pest, because it's what I want to avoid. I don't want to be known as a pest anymore!_

_And I hate leaving the at night when we close down the restaurant. I'll go out for a little bit and everyone screams "AHHHH!!! RAT!!! HELP ME!", which is really starting to get on my nerves. They judge me before they even let me squeak! Geez…ever hear of the phrase "never judge a book by its cover?"_

_I know…I'm a rat…and that's just what I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life but…I feel like…maybe if I had a choice…I would like to be…_

_Well…_

_Human._

-

"Hey…little chef?"

Remy was suddenly broken away from his thoughts. He looked up to see his friend, Linguini, looking at him with worry.

"Hey there little chef. You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Remy nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to worry his friend too much with his silly fantasies.

Linguini shrugged. "Okay if you're sure…wait no…it's not okay…something is up with you little chef…I've been noticing it for a while and I'm pretty sure Colette has noticed it to. Remember buddy, you've got friends here and if you have a problem, just tell us. Well, okay…obviously you can't tell us but uh…"

Remy understood what he was trying to say. Linguini meant well, it's just that he has difficulty saying exactly how he feels in a coherent matter. Remy scuttled towards Linguini's hand, which he was using to lean against the table. Remy patted his hand comforting, as if to say he was alright.

Linguini smiled. Remy never spoke, but he was able to understand what he wants. Having a rat who controlled you for a while will do that to you.

"Alright…Colette and me are going to go out for a coffee. You should come! You'd love the entertainment they have!"

Remy just shook his head and laid down on the table he was on, indicating that he was going to stay in the restaurant.

"Alright, if you're sure…If you change your mind, here's the address…"

Linguini scribbled down on a piece of paper the address of the coffee shop they would attend. Remy looked at it and refrained from laughing. Linguini's handwriting was very childish.

"See you tomorrow," said Linguini as he headed out the door, looking back at his friend with worry before leaving.

Remy sighed heavily; looking up at the ceiling, silently wondering what it must be like to be human. Being human would mean being able to create new things and experience it all without someone chasing after you with a shotgun. Being human meant people respected or feared you, allowing you the freedom to do what you want. Oh, how Remy wished for such freedom. His tiny little heart melted, as he knew this would never come true.

"Remy…I'm surprised at you!"

Remy squeaked a little bit in fear. He turned to see the fat chef, Auguste Gusteau, floating before him. He had his arms crossed, obviously not pleased with the rat.

Remy rolled his eyes at the illusion he was creating in his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Question is…why are you thinking about such silly thoughts?" asked Gusteau, floating right into Remy's face, "Remy, you are a wonderful chef, and masters of the culinary arts should not have to worry about…outer appearances."

Remy clenched his teeth. "I know it's dumb, but I can't help it! I know I'm good at what I do, but …I can't help but think that maybe…maybe being human…"

"But you are a rat!" interrupted Gusteau. Remy scoffed at his comment.

"Oh please. I am as far from being a rat. Even my dad agrees…and maybe that's a good thing. I always hated scurrying and stealing food…food that was incredibly disgusting and thrown out because no one desired it anymore, and yet we took it_. Why?_ For our _survival. _If you're human, you don't have worry about survival. Food is laid out there for you…and you're given the opportunity to try all these delicacies without having to worry about any sort of danger. Gusteau…I want that freedom…"

Gusteau sighed and placed a hand on the rat's shoulder. "I know you mean well Remy, but you shouldn't worry! You have the freedom to cook by being just the way you are…being human is not the answer…and just because you are human, doesn't mean everyone respects you…"

Remy scoffed. "You're one to talk…"

Gusteau laughed. "Oh please Remy! You know as well as I that Anton Ego did not find me very favorable as most…

"That's because he was a critic…he was supposed to think negatively of you…"

Gusteau gave Remy a 'look'. "Remy…that's very discriminatory of you…"

"BUT EVERYONE DOES THAT TO ME!" he yelled. Gusteau was taken aback by this sudden outburst. Remy's little body shook as he curled up into a little ball.

"I'm telling you Remy," began Gusteau as he began to fade away. "You don't need to be human…outer appearances do not matter…"

"But in the culinary world," interrupted Remy, "they do."

Gusteau had a saddened expression on his face as he finally completely faded away. The kitchen lights began to dim a bit as Remy closed his eyes with these thoughts still plaguing his mind.

-

**Aww…Poor Remy… don't you just feel sorry for him? Reviews would be much appreciated…I would like to know if I did well to keep Remy in character… In the next chapter, we will meet a new rat character that will attach herself to Remy in an annoying way. Somewhat similar to that of Buddy Pine and Mr. Incredible, only this rat character will not turn evil.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	2. Taking A Break

**Wow…I didn't expect to get some reviews…well, at least not this quickly. Thanks you guys! It means a lot to know I have people who are interested in the story. Here, we meet up with Remy's family and Emile introduces Remy to a young rat named Inkblot, who idolizes Remy…and then she won't leave him alone, much to Remy's discomfort. This should be good…**

**On to the reviews!**

**RedWing777: I'm glad you do! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mindy C. H.: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Oooh…is that an Ego fic I see? I'll read it one I have the time. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Now on with the show!**

-

**Chapter 2:**

**Taking A Break**

**-**

"_HEY REMY!!!"_

Remy eyes widened by a sudden outburst. He turned around and saw his brother Emile smiling happily at him. Next to him were his father and a few other rats. When the other rats saw him jump up, they cheered and applauded.

"Oh…hey guys…" said Remy as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you still doing here? The shop is closed…"

"What? Can't your family stay for a little while just to see how your doing?" asked Django, his father, who was obviously somewhat offended.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Sorry Dad…I just haven't been feeling all that great lately…"

"I'm telling you, you need to eat more," responded Django poking at his belly. "Look at you! I can almost see through your stomach!"

"_Dad,"_protested Remy. "I'm fine. I'm capable of handling these sort of things myself."

Django smiled. "Hey, after the events that happened over a year ago, I totally believe that."

Remy smiled. He liked it when he and his father had moments like these. Moments that didn't have them bickering at one another while Emile tried so desperately to distract them.

Emile stepped in and hugged his brother, giving him a noogie in the process. "Hey little brother!"

Once their greeting was finished, Emile led Remy thought the crowd of rats. Many of them waved or patted Remy on the back. Remy appreciated these gestures of kindness, he only wished humans would treat him this way too.

"Emile, where are you taking me?" asked Remy with a raised eyebrow.

"There is someone who wants to meet you…I promised her I would…please Remy? I know it's too much but…"

Remy sighed. "It's okay Emile. So…who is it that wants to meet me?"

"She's right here…"

_And this is how I met Inkblot._

_Okay…so that wasn't really her name…it was Elizabeth…but apparently she received that nickname because she had a tendency to hang out by herself and come home all messy and covered in black ink. No one knows why…not even her parents…_

_She seemed like a nice little rat. She was still a small kid, though she was a head shorter than I was. Her fur was lighter…a grayish white, but due to her unseemliness, it was a bit darker. She gave me a toothy smile when we were introduced…_

_If I had a time-machine, I'd go back and warn myself to avoid this girl at all costs…_

"…Inkblot huh? Well…uh…that's an interesting name…nice to meet you."

_When she shook my hand, I felt like I wanted to vomit. Her hands were so grimy and filled with God knows what. Once she let go, I tried so hard as to not wipe the gunk out of my hands in front of her._

"It's a complete honor to meet _you _Mr. Remy sir," she squeaked. "Emile told me all about you and my parents told me of your success. You're a hero to rats everywhere! You went for your dreams and succeed! Something that not many rats are able to accomplish."

"Oh! Well…thank you very much!" Remy responded.

Inkblot nodded. "Yep...and because of that…I want to be just like you when I get older! I want to learn how to cook too!"

_Now I found this to be rather sweet…anyone would feel honored if someone said they wanted to be like you…but I didn't expect Inkblot to become so…attached to me…_

Remy walked around the kitchen as Inkblot bombarded him with questions. Emile walked behind them, knowing that his brother wasn't happy.

"So, why did you want to be a cook/? Kind of a random choice don't you think? How did you manage to make all these wonderful delicious recipes? Did you just experiment or read straight out of a book? Ooh...What kind of spices do you use? In fact…what _is _a spice? I know it's there to make the food taste better…any who…what was it like working with a human? Was it fun? Weird? Are you single? Ooops! That was random…but what do you think about…"

_Ugh! Would she ever shut up? I was this close to telling her to go away when…_

"Lizzie!"

"Oh! That's my mom…" said Inkblot with a frown. "I got to go…well…it was nice meeting you Mr. Remy…"

"Likewise I'm sure," said Remy with a sigh of relief. He looked over his shoulder to see Emile sighing with relief as well.

"Catch you later!" she said as she scuttled off to where her mother was, and with that, she was gone.

Remy gave his brother and evil glare. Emile cowered.

"I'm sorry Remy," responded Emile, covering his face with his little rat paws, "If I had known she'd ask so many question I would have never agreed to letting her meet you!"

_I really didn't know what to say at this point. I was really fed up at the moment…but I didn't want to completely blow up in Emile's face…It was then that I remembered that Linguini left an address for me on the counter._

"I'm…going to take a break," said Remy as he hurriedly scurried by Emile.

"Yeah…that's probably for the best," he said nervously.

_I took a brief look at the address and scurried outside. I really needed a break…maybe a night of undiscovered coffee shop entertainment would cheer me up from my slump…_

_I just hope nobody sees me in there…_

**-**

**Ha ha…poor Remy…it seems as though Inkblot is really attached to him…Hopefully, no one will spot him in the coffee shop…poor little guy. He totally deserves a break. In the next chapter, another new character will be introduced…a human character that will serve as an important element in the story and for Remy later on.**

**Bye for now and Thanks for reading!**

**Oh! And a Happy New year! Year of the Rat! What a coincidence!**

**-Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	3. Le Festin

**Wow…so many people have faved this story! That makes me very happy, but please, please, PLEASE reply…I'd like you guys to tell me your favorite parts or what I need to improve on. Thanks…anyway, here is where Remy enters a coffee shop for a little entertainment…the song, "Le Festin" is featured in here and will be featured in the story a total of 3 times: twice in French and once in English.**

**Oh, and the name of the coffee shop, _"Le Café Du Mogador", _is the name of a real coffee shop in France…I did a random search for French restaurant/shop names and this one popped up…plus, it said something about theatre, so I found it to be perfect. The description of the shop that I give is probably not what the real one looks like.**

**Alright, enough of my babbling…**

**On with the show!**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**Le Festin**

**-**

_I scurried deep into the night, doing my best by hiding in the shadows so that no one would see me. I hated doing this…it always makes me feel like a monster…an outcast…_

_No…scratch that…I _am_ an outcast…No way avoiding that…_

_As I crossed the final street, there it was. A cute little café by the name of "Le Café Du Mogador." I saw some people entering the coffee shop and I ran in just before the door closed._

_The atmosphere of the café was wonderful. People were chatting away while others were working on their laptops. I even saw a glimpse of a young female drawing a sketch in her sketchbook. There were also few waiters and waitresses passing coffee and pastries to everyone. I made my way up a pipe that went all around the wall. And the smells…oh, they were to die for! I could smell all sorts of soups and pastries…heck, they smelled so excellent, that I could easily tell right away what ingredient were used for each pastry and soup dish. Mmm! The smells were so heavenly…_

_Once I came to a small shelf, which held books and whatnot, I jumped from the pipe and made my self-comfortable. It was a pretty good seat! In front of me were tables full of customers, and beyond that was a small stage with a purple backdrop and a pale yellow spotlight._

_I caught a glimpse of Colette and Linguini. I was eagerly tempted to go over to them but I didn't want to intrude on their date…also, it was much too dangerous, for they were in the first row in front of the stage._

_I kept my distance and waited for the show to start._

_Little did I know how much this one performance would help change the course of my life…_

-

"_Alfredo?"_

Linguini snapped out of his trance at the sound of Colette's voice. He couldn't help but worry over Remy. He gave her a warm smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem…eh…disturbed about something…"

Linguini sighed. "It's our little chef…something's wrong with him…I don't know what but I can feel it…Colette, he just doesn't seem happy and it worries me. He's my friend…my first friend since my mom died and I really wish I knew what was on his mind...gah! It frustrates me that I can't tell exactly how he's feeling…"

Colette took a hold of Linguini's hand. "I know this tiny chef means a lot to you…after all that you two have been through…"

Linguini smiled. "I am indebted to him. He is the reason why I have a nice apartment, a comfy job and…you."

Colette blushed slightly and leaned in to give Linguini a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," said Colette. "And of not, then we will do our best to cheer him up…"

Linguini sighed and put an arm around Colette as the lights in the coffee shop began to dim…

-

_Finally, the show was about to start. Someone stepped onstage and everyone began to clap. Then, a few people with instruments began to set up. I applauded along with everyone else…which I admit, was kind of dumb since no one could hear me…_

"Thank you," said the announcer who was a small little man who had to use a stool to make it up to the microphone. "My name is Monsieur Aglionby, owner of this coffee shop. Tonight, we have a bit of a treat for you on. The daughter of a very dear friend of mine is a singer and she has agreed to perform in my coffee shop. I hope you enjoy her performance…so, without further ado, here is Mademoiselle Natalie Devereux!"

_Everyone began to clap and that was the first time I laid my eyes on Nat._

_When she walked on stage, she looked quiet elegant, as if she knew exactly what to do. She wasn't dressed up or dolled up in performing make-up, which was actually somewhat of a relief. Performers usually put so much make up on, that it's scary. She just smiled at everyone and took her place on the stool. She took the microphone into her hands and inhaled deeply before she opened her mouth to sing:_

_**Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin  
Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin  
Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux  
Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux  
Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie**_

_I had to admit; I was impressed…Her voice was so smooth and soothing. I allowed myself to lay back and close my eyes…even though I don't know French, I could picture the song clearly in my head…each note that emerged from her voice had a different color to it…color I could feel encircling me…It was an amazing feeling…_

**_L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé  
A sauter les repas je suis habitué  
Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir  
A un jeu si amer je n'peux réussir  
Car rien n'est gratuit dans…_**

**_La vie… Jamais on ne me dira  
Que la course aux étoiles ; ça n'est pas pour moi  
Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol  
Nous allons en fin nous régaler_**

_The band began to pick up on the tune as Natalie began to dance around with a bright smile on her face. That smile seemed so infectious…I couldn't help but smile too…_

_This rhythm was so lively! So full of color and vivacity…I was getting the same feeling I get when I mix new flavors together in my recipes…_

**_La fêt(e) va enfin commencer  
Sortez les bouteilles ; finis les ennuis  
Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie  
Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin  
Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
Le festin est sur mon chemin_**

**_Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
Le festin est sur mon chemin_**

_She finally ended the song in a nice quiet little tone, that I thought fit perfectly. Once she sung her last note, everyone applauded, including me. Stupid yes, but I couldn't help it. I really enjoyed her performance…_

_In fact, I think I clapped the hardest…_

-

Linguini and Colette clapped as the young singer bowed and hugged Monsieur Aglionby before stepping off. Then, the girl began to talk to other people in the coffee shop, who congratulated her on her performance.

"That was great, wasn't it?" asked Linguini Colette smiled.

"Yes…she was…a bit too sweet for me but nonetheless, great…I suppose"

Colette eyes darted towards the floor. Linguini wondered what was wrong until his mind finally registered it. He gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Aww…Colette…she will never be as great as you…"

Colette smiled. "And don't you forget it!" she said jokingly punching Linguini in the arm. Linguini laughed nervously, but rubbed his arm soothingly once Colette looked away.

-

_I admit it…even though the whole "being human thing" is still in my mind, that girl's singing put me at ease a bit. At that moment, I really couldn't explain it…the song kept repeating itself in my head…it had a meaning to it…one that I won't be able to understand unless I magically learn French in an instant!_

-

Seeing that the show was over, Remy decided that he should get out of there. He began to make his way down the pipe when he slipped a bit. Scared, he tried his best to hang onto the pipe, afraid of falling. Unfortunately, his little paws gave in and he fell…

PLOP!

Remy squeaked a bit in pain…he didn't fall to the floor, but inside a hot coffee mug instead. Remy heart was racing as he noticed her was on a small little serving plate being carried by a waiter. The waiter walked to where a teenage couple was sitting.

"Here is your order," said the waiter placing down the plate. Both the teenagers grabbed their mugs. Just as the girl was about to take a sip out of her coffee…

She noticed Remy…

"RAT!!!" she screamed, immediately dropping the mug in utter disgust. The girl immediately got on her chair and stood up, pointing at Remy and screaming bloody murder.

Remy panicked as something was thrown at him, barely missing him. The girl's boyfriend had thrown his coffee mug.

"KILL IT!" he screeched.

Remy ran as fast as he could as chaos ensued in the coffee shop. People threw coffee mugs in every direction, trying so desperately to rid themselves of Remy.

"Everyone, please clam down!" yelled Aglionby to the panicked customers of the coffee shop. Unfortunately, his small voice could not be heard. Natalie stood by him, more afraid of the sudden panicked commotion than the rat. She grabbed Aglionby's hand.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her voice with a hint of a French accent. She knew that when a rat is found in an establishment, it usually spells doom for the business.

Linguini and Colette tried to make their way out of the coffee shop. Linguini stood there amongst everyone and panicked himself.

"What are we going to do!? Everyone here is insane and panicking and their blocking our path…we're trapped! We can't get out! It's impossible! We'll never be safe…we're stuck here forever!!!!! What will we do? What will we do? What will we…"

"Linguini…shush!" said Colette, somewhat annoyed. "Follow me."

Linguini followed closely by Colette as she literally pushed her way towards the door.

"Out of our way…you're blocking the exit! More please! Thank you…Hey! Can't you see you're blocking the door!? MOVE IT YOU IDIOTS!"

Linguini looked behind him when he saw a blue something get whacked and thrown forcefully on the ground. He saw that it was a rat, who was hit by a janitor's broom.

Only, it was no ordinary rat…

"Little chef?" wondered Linguini out loud.

Immediately, he grabbed a coffee mug that was sitting at a table. He emptied it's contents and grabbed an empty plate. He used the plate to scoop Remy off the floor and used the coffee mug to cover and protect him. He ran back towards Colette, who finally reached the door. With a big forceful shove, they escaped chaos.

"Phew!" sighed Linguini with relief. "I'm glad that's over!"

"Hmph!"

Colette crossed her arms. "What was all that idiotic panic about?"

Linguini took off the mug to reveal Remy. Colette gasped.

"Tiny chef?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You should have scurried towards us little chef," said Linguini to Remy, "we would have hidden you from everyone."

"They ruined out date," said Colette, motioning towards the still panicking people of the coffee shop. "…and for what? A small rat?"

"People just don't understand…not like us…" said Linguini, looking at Remy sympathetically.

"Are you hurt?"

Remy shook his head.

Colette gave them both a worried look. "C'mon, let's get out of this hellhole, eh?"

As they walked away, Remy couldn't help but look back at the coffee shop…

-

_I just couldn't believe it…all that chaos…all because they saw me…_

_A perfect night ruined…_

_My head is a little sore from the broom, but otherwise I am fine. Right now…for some odd reason, I can't help but think of that singer…I wonder what she thought of a rat in a coffee shop? Probably disgusted…_

_I'm living in a world that hates me and wants me dead._

_And who knew it would keep getting better…_

-

**Boy, I sure do love to torture Remy, don't I? Well…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…oooh…we're getting even closer to Remy turning into a human! Yay! That will be fun to write…until hen, the next chapter will feature your typical busy workday at "La Ratatouille."**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim (Midnightmoon14)**


	4. Restaraunt Rush

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long delay. I don't have too much time, so I can't thank everyone separately, but thank you all for keeping up with the story! I promise to answer you all separately next time.**

**Now, On with the show!**

-

**Chapter 4**

**Restaurant Rush**

**-**

_I honestly thought that nothing could really be as bad as last night's incident…_

_Well, I was sadly mistaken._

_The next morning, "_La Ratatouille" _had another one of its busy dinner rushes. Normally, I don't mind, but for some reason, I just can't seem to focus…_

_**Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin  
Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin…**_

_That performer's song won't get running through my head. I couldn't get it out of my mind…I can't help but get lost in those words and allow myself to relax and…_

"TINY CHEF!"

Remy's thoughts were interrupted as Colette's shrill voice entered his ears. He found himself leaning against a clean soup pot with a wooden spoon on his hand. He sighed and crossed his arms, ready for Colette to continue her scolding.

"I know you had a rough night yesterday," she said calmly, "but there is no time for you slack off! The customers are waiting and I believe we have another critic tonight, so focus!"

Remy nodded reluctantly as Colette walked away and went over to Horst's section, and began to tell him what he was doing wrong to the dish, much to Horst's dismay. Once Colette was finished, Horst lifted his hand and stuck out his thumb, but eased himself down a bit, and continued with his work.

Remy sighed. Colette was right…costumers are waiting and he most certainly doesn't want to let them down. He went back to work to prepare the next order, which so happened to be a _Fondue Bourguignone…_

**-**

**Meanwhile…**

Natalie Devereux sighed deeply as she strode down the streets of Paris. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was now a deep purple with orange highlights. She checked her watch and quickened her pace.

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late…Poor Aglionby probably has too much on his mind…" she said to herself as she headed towards _Le Café Du Mogador, _which was right across the street. She hurried towards the shop and quickly peaked in the window before entering. To her dismay, she saw her friend speaking to a much taller man with a notebook open and writing down notes. She entered the shop, trying her best not to interrupt their meeting.

"It seems you do not have any sot of rat infestation," said the other man, who did not have a French accent. "Everything seems to be following up to code…"

"I honestly had no idea why that rat was in my café!" stated Aglionby in meek, yet thick French accent. "Maybe when someone entered, it got inside to escape the cold…"

"Well…at least you got it out before it could multiply or cause any sort of infestation," said the man, closing his notebook. "I should really get going. I will let you off with a warning, but the next time this occurs, I will have to take this up with the big boys."

"Thank you Monsieur Health Inspector," said Aglionby, "I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Please," said the man putting a hand on Aglionby's shoulder. He just noticed Nat and gave her a warm smile. "Call me Ike. And you better keep your word."

He gave Nat a wink, and she just looked away looking quiet uncomfterable. He walked out the door and Aglionby let out a big sigh of relief and plopped himself down in a chair.

"Thank the good Lord that there is no rat infestation," he exclaimed. Natalie gave her friend a hug.

"Indeed. I was so worried about you…you were on my mind the whole day…I was afraid for your business…"

"So was I," replied Aglionby.

"I did not like the way that man looked at me…" said Natalie with a suspicious look. "It was extremely strange…I do not trust him."

"Hopefully, that'll be the last time we ever have to see him," responded Aglionby. "The last thing I want is for him to close down my café. I've invested all of my money into this shop and your parents gave me a bit to help make this establishment thrive. I don't know what I could do without this shop…"

"We won't have to worry about that," said Natalie, "but I can't help but feel sorry for that little rat. They are disgusting creatures, but he must have been extremely frightened by all the commotion from last night."

"Hmph! Serves him right I believe. He frightened my customers by jumping into their food!"

"How do you know he did it on purpose?" asked Natalie. "What if it was an accident and he just slipped?"

Aglionby chuckled a bit. "Natalie, you and I both know rats just don't fall from the sky, but I do suppose you have a point."

Natalie sighed. "I guess we'll never really know what went on in that rat's mind last night."

Aglionby nodded and stood up from his chair. He took Natalie by the hand."Well, enough of this chat. Let us head on to "La Ratatouille" before out tables are taken. I promise you Natalie, you will love the food."

"I hear their food is made by one of the greatest chefs in Paris," stated Natalie as they walked out the door after Aglionby retrieved his coat, which was hanging by the door. "And by a rat nonetheless!"

"Funny how rats seems to be entering our conversation today, hmm?" said Aglionby as he locked the café up.

Natalie nodded and then grew wide-eyed. "I wonder if…"

"What's that?" asked Aglionby as he finished locking up the café.

Natalie shook her head. "Oh nothing. Let's hurry up and head on over there."

Aglionby nodded and they both walked down the streets of Paris. Natalie couldn't help but let her mind drift off as she wondered about the rat.

_I wonder if this little chef and the rat from yesterday are the same rat…probably not…_

She shrugged to herself and hummed to the tune of the song she sang last night as they walked to the restaurant.

-

"Thanks little chef."

Remy nodded as Linguini came and took the order of Fondue Bourguignon to it's rightful owner. Linguini could not help but look back at his friend, worried that he was still affected from the events that occurred last night. He looked ahead and placed the order at a table. He skated around and spotted a very familiar face. He stopped over by his table and gave him a sweet smile, which he returned.

"Ah, hello there Linguini," said Anton Ego quiet suavely.

"Hi," said Linguini with a nervous, yet friendly wave, "Can I get you something to eat right now?"

"Come now Linguini," said Ego with a bit of a laugh, "you know what I always order on Thursdays."

"Of course," said Linguini. "One Ratatouille dish, coming up. Any sort of wine you may want?"

"Yes, a _Chateau Lafite, _would do quiet nicely, thank you."

Linguini nodded and headed into the kitchen, but before he could go through the doors, he noticed the next round of customers entering. A tall young woman in a green coat and a shorter man wearing a brown one. He couldn't help but recognize them and gasped when he realized who the young lady was. With much excitement, Linguini rushed back into the kitchen, eager to tell everyone the news.

"Colette! Colette!" he shouted as he skated into the kitchen, almost knocking down Mustafa in the process.

"Oops…sorry…I'm just…Oh! Colette!"

Colette looked at Linguini in wonder. "Linguini, what are you doing? We don't have time for your silly…"

"I just spotted two new customers," he said. For whatever reason, Remy decided to listen to what he had to say. It wasn't too hard, since he was practically shouting it.

"Yes, and?"

"One of them is that singer from the café we went to last night!"

"Natalie Devereux?" she asked.

-

_I just could not believe it! I think I was going to have a heart attack right then and there. Natalie, the singer whose song totally had me entranced, was here tonight in my restaurant! At this moment, I knew I had to make sure everything would be perfect._

_- _

"Yes!" exclaimed Linguini. Colette merely rolled her eyes.

"Then go over and take their order! Don't keep them waiting!"

Linguini then overheard small squeaks. He turned to see Remy there, holding up a very familiar recipe. Taking it into his hands, he smiled and knew what he wanted.

"You got it little chef," he said with a smile. Before skating off, he gave Remy Ego's order, and left.

-

_Yes1 This was it! My big moment. I had no idea why I was so excited, but…I was! _

_-_

"Good evening. Monsieur and Mademoiselle," said Linguini in a very formal matter. Aglionby and Natalie smiled brightly.

"Our chef has suggested that you try his finest dish here at La Ratatouille…which ironically happens to be…Ratatouille!"

Natalie giggled. "That sounds good. That sound okay Aglionby?"

"Whatever the chef suggests," he said with a nod. A man at a table next to them smiled. He had a notepad on his table and Linguini immediately could see he was the food critic Colette warned them all about.

"In fact, I will have the same as well waiter."

"Three orders of Ratatouille coming right up!"

-

_Alright, I had to focus. As soon as Linguini came with the orders, I shooed everyone away. I knew I needed to be the one to make the entire dish on my own. It would be difficult, since I am pretty small, but I knew I would overcome it all. I was determined. I could have sworn I could hear "Eye of the Tiger" playing in the background. Ha! Just kidding…Natalie's song still played through my head.._

_**Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
Le festin est sur mon chemin**_

_I began to slice the vegetables and prepare the dish to bake. It took quiet a while to drag those dishes in, but I succeeded nonetheless. I then, took it out and began to prepare the dishes in an orderly fashion. Just as I was finishing up…trouble tumbled in…_

Remy became startle when he heard something roll out the window and land in the sink with a loud THUNK! He scurried over to see Inkblot, covered in ink and who know what else, smiling meekly.

_Literally…_

"Hi there Remy!" she said, waving obnoxiously.

Remy slapped himself in the face, his eye twitching from anger, but he was able to calm himself down a bit.

"Inkblot, why are you here?" he asked. "And why are you covered in ink?"

She laughed. "Oh Remy…you're so silly…I uh…fell into a bottle of ink, that's all."

"Uh huh…" said Remy, who obviously did not believe that story.

"And I came to watch you! Watacha making?"

"Well," said Remy, "I'm making Ratatouille for some very important customers. I was just about to add the sauce to the dishes…"

"Oooh! How exciting!" Inkblot exclaimed. She scurried out of the sink, leaving black footprints as she walked over to Remy. He grimaced at her filthiness.

"Let me help!" she said, taking the spoon away from him and adding the sauce herself.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled, trying his best to grab the spoon back. Inkblot tried her best to yank it out of his hands.

"Remy! Let go!"

"NO! You let go!"

"I just want to help!"

"I don't need any! I was fine before you came along!"

_I just couldn't believe it…If I didn't get that spoon back, I wouldn't be able to finish my masterpiece! I thought if I could get the spoon away from her, everything would be okay…_

_I was wrong…_

Remy was able to take the spoon away from Inkblot, who lost her balance and slipped on the very ink that dripped from her and that was now all over the counter. She fell into a plate and ink flew over to three other plates, sprinkling them with ink as well. Remy was furious.

"INKBLOT!" he shouted in fury.

"Oh oh…"

Inkblot ran quickly over to the window and Remy furiously followed, not sure what he was going to do once he caught up with her. He did not notice Mustafa coming in to retrieve the dishes. Remy growled in frustration as Inkblot managed to get away out of the window and scurry off into the night. He sighed and came back inside, mortified to see his dishes gone.

"Oh my…"

Remy immediately scurried over to the door and peeked though the little hole he had. He watched in horror as Natalie, Aglionby and the food critic take a bite out of his dish.

The food critic was the first to react. He threw a coughing fit and spit out the food with much distaste. He dipped his spoon into the mysterious black substance and grew furious.

"Is this ink that was placed into my plate?" he asked in frustration. Mustafa noticed something was up and hurried to his aid.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked nervously. The food critic wiped his face with a napkin and threw it down furiously at the table.

"No! In fact, I was just leaving!"

And with that, he left in a huff, completely confusing poor Mustafa. He began to leave when…

"Ugh! What is this?"

It was now Aglionby and Natalie's turn to react. They both spat it out, and Remy watched in horror at Natalie's expression.

Ego looked on and did not know what the whole fuss was about. He took a bite into his Ratatouille and grimaced, spitting the food into his napkin. He looked at the dish and then looked over to where Remy was, which caused Remy to duck. He was so embarrassed…

-

_I couldn't bear to see the looks on everyone's face. Not only did I ruin Natalie's food, but a food critic's as well! And it's all my fault…_

_-_

"I'm sorry for that Natalie," said Aglionby as they left "La Ratatouille", "I didn't expect this night to go so badly…"

"It's alright Aglionby," said Natalie, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, "I'm sure it was nothing more than an accident…"

"Well, I hope they don't expect me to come back again!" he said haughtily, "Again Natalie, I apologize."

"Enough with the apologies Aglionby," she said as the crossed the street. She couldn't help but stare back at the restaurant, unaware that someone was staring at her as she walked away.

"Well, come along…" said Aglionby with a wave of his hand, "I walk you home."

"Thank you."

-

Remy couldn't help but stare after Natalie as she left his restaurant. He sighed to himself. He let himself plop onto the counter and he laid there, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

_Great…_

_A night that should of gone perfectly, totally ruined before my very eyes. Now I have to expect a negative review in the paper tomorrow…just great… And all because of me…ME! I'm such a stupid rat…stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_I can't do anything right! I'm such a screw up! Why? WHY!? I wish I could have my life so much simpler…if I were human…I could cook faster and even converse with Colette and Linguini for real…I could meet new people…_

_I could meet that singer…_

As these thoughts went through his mind, he let his eyes close and soon he drifted into a deep sleep, unaware of the things about to occur…

-

Poor Remy! Don't worry guys, my torturing of Remy will stop soon…I hope you liked this chapter!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kim (aka Midnightmoon14)**


	5. Critics and Wishes

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Well, here you are…I promise, to try and keep update regular from now on.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Critics and Wishes**

* * *

_There it was…_

_The main headline of the newspaper in the "Food and Wine" section._

"**DISASTER AT 'LA RATATOUILLE'"**

"**After much praise and prestige the restaurant has received, last night, I have the misfortune to say that the food was not up to par in it's usual standards. The restaurant's most popular dish, Ratatouille, had a disgusting black texture that tasted suspiciously like ink. Accident or not, the chefs at Ratatouille, particular the head, should watch out for this sort of thing. Small mistakes are still mistakes and in the world of fine dining, they never go unnoticed. I can only hope that this will be the first and last time I have to speak of 'La Ratatouille'. Time will tell if they merit all the acclaim most of Paris has given them…**

**Time will also tell, if a rat really is suitable to be in a kitchen, or if they should be exterminated as they have been in the past…"**

Colette finished reading the latest headline. The chefs, Linguini and Ego were all there, not saying anything. They all merely stared at ground, trying to soak in what the article had said about the restaurant.

Lalo broke the silence by sighing deeply. "This is bad juju right here…this does not look good…"

"What are we going to do?" said Larousse who was sitting on the floor; his head hanging low, "it's going to be hard to prove ourselves to the critics"

"No it won't," said Colette as a-matter-of-factly. "This was just one simply mistake…if we really apply ourselves as we have been before and _pay attention…_"

_Colette directed that last part to me, staring me dead in the eye. Everyone did the same, except for Linguini and Ego. I couldn't help but sigh…I was really disappointed in myself…_

"…then we can achieve greatness once again."

Colette's positive response was enough to get the cooks a bit happier, motivating them to look up and feel better about another busy day again.

"Let's get to our stations," said Colette as she looked at the clock. It read 9:50, meaning only ten minutes until the restaurant opened.

Everyone got up and ran to their stations and began to prepare for the big day ahead. Remy sat down, his head hung low, still thinking about the mistake he has made. Linguini noticed his friend's current state, and he went over and lifted his head with his finger, forcing the rat to look at him. Linguini smiled but it was still not enough to raise Remy's spirits.

Linguini frowned, "I'm sorry little chef…I k-k-now you're feeling down, but don't be…it was all just a mistake and I know you'll get though this…I hate to see you…like this…and…"

"Begging your pardon Linguini," interrupted Ego, who made even Remy jump in surprise, "but I do believe you have customers to serve. Besides, I would like to speak with the little chef alone before the restaurant starts."

Linguini merely nodded and gave Remy one last friendly smile before roller-skating off to greet coming customers.

Ego turned swiftly towards Remy and gave him a blank stare. He then sighed and began to wipe his glasses clean with a napkin.

"I must say, I am quiet disappointed with the events that occurred last night,' he said, which made Remy droop his shoulders in sadness, "but, I do believe…that it was an accident."

Suddenly Remy looked up at the critic in wonderment, finally feeling a bit better knowing that someone else though it was an accident also…especially since it was coming from Ego.

"When sampling the Ratatouille last night before spitting it out on my napkin," he began, "I did notice that the flavors of the meal were spot on…as usual. The only thing that was throwing everything off was the ink, which was so chaotically placed. I am now very familiar with your cooking style little chef, and I know that you did not place that ink in there on purpose."

"But rest assured, you know as well as I that mistakes, whether on purpose or not, are not taken lightly in the culinary world," he said, "but I know that you will come back on top, as you always have. I am still eager to come here and enjoy your meal, but I do hope you be more careful, now that the critics are on your back."

Ego then fixed up with purple scarf so that t it was snug around his neck. He tipped his hat to the rat and said, "I shall leave you to your work little chef. I know you will once again show the public how worthy you are to be a chef, as you have in my eyes."

And with that he gave the small chef a friendly little smile, before leaving the kitchen and the restaurant.

Remy was happy to hear him say those kind words, but he still felt a bit miserable; everyone now knew that he made a mistake, and that will only enforce some people's beliefs about not having rats cooking in a top 5 star restaurant.

_He was right…I had to work harder now that everyone noticed my mistake…but I can't help but think what would happen if I made this mistake and I was also a human? I mean sure, the press would steal beat me up about it, but right now, they're completely tearing me apart because there are some people who still don't believe I belong in a kitchen. It was thoughts like this that kept nagging me at the back of my mind as I continued to work that day._

* * *

…**Later…**

* * *

Remy sighed as he finished the last order of the day. Today was a slow day, which wasn't too much of a surprise, considering the review that appeared in the newspaper. Once he finished the meal, he sat back and lay flat on the counter, still thinking about the previous engagement.

Laro took one look at Remy, "Is the rat okay?"

Pompidou shrugged, but there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm sure he is alright," said Horst, "he's probably tired from a day's work is all…"

"How could he be? We barely worked today!" exclaimed Larousse.

"He'll be fine," retorted Horst. "He just needs some time to relax… enjoy the rest of the day we have off….which is something I'm going to do when I get home…"

"Oh, _oui oui._" Responded the other chefs as they all went for their coats and hats and left the restaurant and rode off home. Linguini and Colette were on their way out as well, until they turned around and noticed that Remy still looked a bit down.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Colette. Linguini shrugged.

"I'm not sure…he hasn't been doing much today..."

Linguini approached Remy, who looked up at him with a fake smile. Linguini offered his hand for him to climb in, but Remy pushed it away, kindly refusing to go home with him.

"Are you sure?" asked Linguini. Remy merely smiled and nodded.

Understanding, Linguini smiled back. "Okay…I'll see you in the morning then."

He then walked away and gave Colette a hug before leaving for home. Colette looked at Remy one last time.

"Goodnight tiny chef," she said as she closed the door.

Remy lay back down on the counter and closed his eyes. He tried to think of something that would make him feel better…but what?

_Ah yes..the singer's song…Natalie's lyrics were inspiriing, and yet I still don't know what they mean. Still, I couldn't help but smile as the song ran though my head…._

_But…it was short-lived… _

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Remy screamed as someone shouted in his ear. He jolted awake and opened his eyes, looking around frantically to see who it was. He suddenly grew angry and annoyed to see his brother, Emile and to his horror…Inkblot, who looked somewhat sad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously not wanting to talk.

"Well," began Emile, "we heard about what happened and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Plus, Inkblot here has something to say."

And with that last sentence, Emile pushed Inkblot forward, as Remy looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Inkblot collected herself and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I…I am so sorry for yesterday Remy," she began, with sincerity in her eyes, "I never meant to make a mess of everything.."

"Well…you did," interrupted Remy, not wanting to hear anymore. Inkblot grew nervous and looked away, but Emil didn't want it to finish this way.

"Oh come on Remy," said Emile persistently, "Inkblot said she's sorry…why can't you acknowledge that?"

"Not now…" responded Remy, rubbing his temples, "I'm sorry...I just…have a lot on my mind…"

"But…" began Emile, but stopped when he felt Inkblot's hand touch his shoulder. She looked at him sadly.

"It's okay…we should leave him alone," she said simply.

Emile nodded, slightly blushing at her touch. "O-o-o-okay…um, see you Remy…"

"I…I hope you feel better soon," Inkblot said quietly before she and Emile scurried off home, leaving Remy alone.

Remy sat back and tried to think of something pleasant again, but now, his mind was plagued with thoughts of the review, and of the ngiht before…the voices of disappointment echoed in his head, spinning around him, until he just couldn't take it anymore. In his anger, he grabbed a spoon and hit it against a soup-pot with so much force; it fell off the stove and landed with a big _clang! _on the floor. It landed so loudly, an echo soon followed.

"Remy…you must calm down…"

Remy turned to see Gusteau floating before him, looking incredibly worried for the rat. Remy merely sighed leaned back against a pot.

"How can I?" he responded meekly, "it seems as though every day it gets harder and harder for a rat like me to stay on top of the culinary world."

"Ah, but it is those problems that you can triumph! I know you can! And once you, nothing can stop you from completing your dreams!"

"Gusteau…" began Remy softly, "I been thinking and…I know we had this chat before…but I still feel like I want to be…well, human."

Gusteau opened his mouth to say something, but Remy continued, "If I'm human, I could do so much more! People would respect me, and I'd finally be able to add something to this world that the world will notice! People will appreciate and…and I'd finally be able to talk to Colette and Linguini….I could tell them my real name, and we can actually establish a stronger friendship! Being human…means having endless possibilities!"

Gusteau looked at the rat curiously, "is that all? Or…is there something you're leaving out?"

Remy merely looked at Gusteau nervously, "N-n-no…that's all."

Gusteau couldn't help but laugh, "ah, but I can tell you are leaving something else. Al those reasons for wanting to be a human are alright, but I sense another strong reason as well…you want to meet that young woman from the coffee shop, right?"

Remy got a bit flustered, which turned into annoyance, "Well, so what if I do! I happen to like the song of hers and I merely needed a translation of it…that's all."

"Uh-huh," responded Gusteau, not completely convinced. "Nevertheless, I still don't think you need to be human to be respected. You have done that enough with just being rat, which is incredibly impressive if I may add. And Colette and Linguini love you and you've been through so much together, that your friendship can't get any stronger…"

"…But…" interrupted Remy, beginning to grow distressed, "it doesn't hurt to dream does it?"

Gusteau put his hands on his hips, "you don't even know the hardships it is to be human! Have you ever took that into consideration."

Remy merely sighed and curled up into a little ball, "like I said…it still doesn't hurt to dream…"

And with that, Remy closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, unaware that Gusteau still floated above him. He sighed as he looked at his friend…_if only he knew the hardship that comes with being a human…_he thought.

Gusteau placed a hand gently on his head and pet him lightly, "I can tell you want this so badly," he said with a small smile, "and so, I will do my best to grant you this wish…"

A sudden light burst out in the kitchen, only for a moment, and then…darkness fell, and Gusteau vanished into the night.

* * *

**Ooh…what could have happened? Stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Starting Over

**Hey…I'm back with another new chapter! It's a bit sort, but I do hope you all like it. Thanks to Dark Ben Valor and Mists for reviewing. Right now, I'm wondering if anyone knows how to suggest new categories? I'd like to have Ratatouille have it's own section.**

**Also, this chapter features the song that inspired me to write this whole story. It's called "Almost Human," by Voltaire.**

**Now, On with the show!**

-

**Chapter 6**

**Starting Over**

-

_What did I ever do to you_

_that you should treat me this way?_

_is it really such a crime_

_for an angel to speak his mind?_

_in time I'll try to shed some light_

_if I were a big boy I wouldn't cry_

_but since I'm not a big boy I'll have to cry_

_what did I ever do so wrong_

_that you should cast me from grace_

_though I love to rule in hell here_

_how I miss the taste of heaven_

_its soft and cool embrace_

_if I were a big boy I wouldn't cry_

_but since I'm not a big boy_

_I'll have to close my eyes_

_and picture what's it's like_

_I'm just like you_

_made by he_

_despised by they_

_I'm almost me_

_I'm nearly human _

_look at me_

_I'm almost a human being_

_I'm just like you_

_made by he_

_despised by they_

_I'm almost me_

_I'm nearly human_

_pity me _

_I'm almost a human being_

-

_I admit, last night was not the best night for me, but the following morning, I never expected my life to change…_

_And drastically at that._

-

Remy moaned as the sunlight began to creep into the kitchen. His eyes fluttered open as he looked about his surroundings. He sighed once he realized he fell asleep on the kitchen counter again. He gazed up at the clock; it read 9:30 pm, so he figured he'd better get up and prepare himself for work.

He prepared himself to scuttle down to the ground, when instead he fell on the ground with a loud thunk! He looked incredibly surprised, but either way he got up and rubbed his head, which was now throbbing in pain.

"Ow…what was that all about?" he thought out loud as he began to walk over to the sink and wash his paws.

Only, once he got to the sink, he realized that he didn't have to scuttle his way to the sink, that and for someone reason, he felt taller. Shrugging off these strange feelings, he turned on the faucet, and began to wash his hands…

Remy screamed in surprise as he saw a pair of long fingered hands right in front of him. He then frantically ran away from the sink, completely terrified, almost slipping in the process. He grabbed a spoon from a nearby cabinet, and held it up to his face. He expected to see hs regular at face, but he was surprised with what he saw instead.

He saw a very frightened man staring back at him, with bright brown eyes, messy brown hair, a pointy nose and big ears. Remy raised one of his newly discovered hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He then, touched his face, which was now, covered in skin.

He laughed nervously to himself as he put the spoon back down, "oh no...this can' t be happening…I must be dreaming…"

He then looked down at the floor, and noticed a pair of feet, wearing rather comfeterable shoes. He also noticed that he was now wearing a chef's outfit.

Still unable to believe what he was seeing, he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a skillet. He turned it around, and again, was able to see the man's reflection n the metal n.

"I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming…" he repeated constantly until he hit himself with the skillet. He then dropped it onto the ground and began to see stars.

"I'm not dreaming…" he said in a daze. He rubbed his head and began to laugh. His laughter echoed all around the kitchen so loudly, it echoed back to him. He began to run around, and jumping off the walls, screaming with happiness as he did so.

_I couldn't believe it…in one night, I became human…it was too real for me too handle! This was just beyond awesome! The only thing that was tugging at the back of my mind was…_

-

"Ah…enjoying yourself?

Remy turned around to find Gusteau floating before him, looking quiet pleased. Remy looked back at him in awe.

"You…you did this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," responded Gusteau with a smile.

Remy was sill a bit confused on this whole matter, "But…but how?"

Gusteau merely chuckled. "I think this is proof that I am ore than just your figment of your imagination."

"Yeah, no kidding," responded Remy. "So, are you like a Guardian angel or something?"

"You can believe whatever you want...but yes, somewhat."

Remy smiled as he picked up a spoon and looked at his reflection. He ruffled his hair and flashed a smile, "Hey! I look pretty good!"

'Now Remy," began Gusteau, "I know you're excited about all this, but you must listen. This will only last for a little while…when I believe you have had enough of this lifestyle, I will change you back."

Remy cringed at the thought of being changed back, "but…that's not for a long time right?"

Gusteau nodded. "But you do know that you will have to figure out the hardships of being a human the hard way, right?"

"That's fine with me!" exclaimed Remy as he grabbed Gusteau into a hug. "Thank you sooo much for this!"

"No problem Remy," said Gusteau as he began to fade away, "no problem at all…"

Remy then began to head to the kitchen and begin preparing a breakfast omelet for himself_._

-

_I couldn't believe it! I am finally a human, meaning I am finally going to be respected as a great chef in this culinary world. Now the only ting that as troubling me was how I was going to explain this all to my dad and Emile? Will I still be able to talk to them? And how am I going to tell Linguini and Colette that I'm human now?_

"Ahhh! Who's that?"

"Who the hell are you?"

_Well…looks like I'm going to find out…_

-

Remy stood there, completely speechless as a terrified Linguini and an angry Colette stood there before him, waiting for him t answer.

"You are trespassing!" yelled Colette angrily as she grabbed a pot and threw down at Remy's feet, causing him to squeal in pain. "Get out of here…now!"

"Ow!" moaned Remy as he hopped up on down on one foot, as the other one was in pain, "what was that for Colette?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Colette, now with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Linguini, will you talk some sense into her?" shouted Remy, who was now sitting down and rubbing his foot.

"He knows are names!" said Linguini, stating the obvious, "what do we do?"

"We call the police, that's what!" stated Colette, "but not before I beat this an senseless! Men think they can go wherever they please…"

Remy grew a bit afraid when Colette grabbed the tool used to tenderize meat. He closed his eyes and covered his face, but not before shouting:

"Guys…it's me! LITTLE CHEF!"

Colette froze and Linguini gasped.

"WHAT?" they both asked in unison.

Remy sighed and got up from the floor, slowly approaching them. "Yes…it's me…the rat, the little chef. My real name is Remy and I know this may come as a shock, but I somehow became human overnight. If you don't believe me, then ask me anything."

Colette merely looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "alright…how do you know Linguini and I?"

Remy smiled, "I wanted to be a chef, but it was an impossible dream. After I was found in Gusteau's restaurant, Linguini and I made a pact, and I began to hide under his toge and control his movements. He then fell in love with you ad with your help, we were able to impress Ego and even though Skinner ratted us out, we were able to open out own restaurant."

Colette nodded, but was still unsure. Linguini took a good look at Remy, looking him up and down. He then noticed his big brown eyes, similar to those of his little chef. He even had similar human features that represented the little chef's rat features. Once Linguini had a good look at him again, he smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh little chef! It is you! Man, is this a big surprise!" he said as he tightened the hug.

"Good to see you too Linguini," he said, patting him on the back.

"Are you sure this is the tiny chef?" she asked as she approached the two men, as they broke their hug.

"I'd know those big brown eyes anywhere," said Linguini with a smile, "plus, having a rat control your movements creates a bond that is sort of hard to break."

"But…how?" she asked.

Remy merely shrugged, "you got me…I've wanted to be human for a while and…it happens!"

"So…this is great but…how will we explain this to the others?" she asked.

"Tell them "little chef" is on vacation," said Remy with a sly smile on his face.

"So...you're name is Remy?" asked Linguini, "it really suits you…"

"Thanks…"

Colette looked up at the clock; it read 9:47. "Well Remy, we have a few minutes until it's time to open up. That should give us plenty of time for you to tell us about yourself…"

"And restart our friendship?" asked Remy, and Colette and Linguini nodded.

-

_And so…I re-introduced myself to my longtime friends, telling them my name, my like and dislikes and my past…for the next 13 minutes, we rebuilt or friendship…_

_Little did I know that I was soon about to meet another person who would impact this whole experience…_

* * *

**-**

**I hope that chapter was good enough for you…Remy is finally going to get a chance to do more in the field of cooking and meet a certain someone as well…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Feast

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...sorry if it's too long for you. I'd like to thank bradhadair12 and Mists or reviewing and for the record Mists, thank you for the critique. I fixed that eye thing and the reason why I didn't make Remy have grey hair was because when drawing his design, the hair thing didin't work too well. Instead, I gave him some rat features and brown hair and characteristics/movements like his voice actor, Patton Oswalt. I'll soon post those design up, a well as the designs for Natalie, Aglionby and Ike.**

-

**Chapter 7**

**"The Feast"**

-

Natalie sighed quietly to herself, her arms crossed as she sat back, looking at the customers who seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was working the cash register at _Le Café Du Mogador, _a job that Aglionby has so graciously offered her until she finds a way to pick up her singing career. She is so grateful to him…

She couldn't stop thinking about the events that occurred two nights ago. Even though it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel responsible for La Ratatouille's bad review. The food wasn't even that bad, but it seemed as though the black stuff on the food was put there by accident.

Aglionby had just finished serving some soup and sandwiches to some young woman, and was heading back to the register. He couldn't help but notice Natalie in deep thought. It worried Aglionby to see her like this.

Natalie is the daughter of his best friend, whom he attended college with. After living in France for all his life, his friend opened a small restaurant in the United States. Natalie was only 13 at the time and 10 year later, she expresses her wishes to move back to her home city and her parents respected her wishes, so long as Aglionby watch over her, even though she's old enough to make her own decisions. He has come to love Natalie as if she were his own daughter, and he made sure to help Natalie solve any sort of problem by any means necessary.

"What is it dear Natalie?"

Natalie suddenly jumped up at the sound of Aglionby's voice. She looked down at her friend, "oh nothing…it's nothing…"

"Ah, come now Natalie," he said with a small chuckle, "I know that look on your face…something is troubling you."

Natalie smiled. "You always know how to read me…Well, I was thinking about _La_ _Ratatouille_ and the night we were there. I read the newspaper review yesterday in the Food and Wine section, and it was not very pleasing. The part about killing off rats was unnecessary and a bit rude…"

Aglionby shuddered. "Well, you know me…I'm not too fond of rats, so that part didn't phase me too much."

"But Aglionby, don't you think it's still a bit wrong to kill animals for no reason, except that we can't stand them?" she asked.

Aglionby sighed. "I suppose you're right, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about it Natalie. It was their fault for messing up the meal, not yours."

"But for whatever reason, I feel like it wasn't their fault either," she said with deep concern in her eyes. "The ratatouille tasted alright, but it was only the ink that ruined everything. And if you noticed, the ink seemed chaotically placed."

"Hmm…" thought Aglionby curiously, "You are right about that…it did seemed out of place. But if it was an accident, then what do you want to do about it?"

Natalie looked up at the clock and began to close up the register, "My shift is over. I know my mind is not going to rest until I do something about it, so I'm going to go visit "La Ratatouille" and try to talk to the chef's. I know it's a long-shot, seeing how busy it usually gets, but I have to try."

Aglionby opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and smiled as Natalie began to put on some black leather gloves from her pocket, "Alright Natalie…you go ahead and try…You know, you really are just like your parents."

Natalie smiled and gave Aglionby a big hug, "thank you so much Aglionby. I'll be back in time to perform and help you close up the shop."

She then grabbed her coat and scarf from the coat hanger by the door and with a finally wave, she left for the restaurant with a determined look on her face.

-

Meanwhile…

Remy began to chop up some vegetables for a soup as the other chefs watched h curiously. The chefs were surprised that the rat chef had left, and so suddenly too, and the appearance of his replacement seemed too coincidental.

"Do you think he'll survive these next few days?" asked Laro to Horst. Horst merely cracked a grin, "he seems like he's had experience, but he is "new meat" so…I give him a week."

"But…doesn't he seem…familiar?" continued Laro, "I feel like I've seen him before…I don't know, I can't explain it. And he came so suddenly! Don't you find that odd?"

Horst sighed, a bit annoyed, "yes, but Colette trusts him, and she's in charge while tiny chef is away. Though…we'll make sure to keep our eyes on him, _ja_?"

"_Oui,"_ responded Laro and they continued with their work.

Colette sighed quietly to herself as she began to clean a goose for a _Foie gras. _She couldn't help but think about Remy, wondering how all this happened, and quickly at that. She's been friends with this rat for almost a year now, and now she had only just learned of his past in a matter of 13 minutes.

Still, even with her wonderings she's happy that Remy is now human and that they can all now actually hold a true conversation. Plus, now they know his name, and it's nice to stop calling your Head Chef, "tiny chef" all the time.

Colette's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Linguini burst into the kitchen, ready to grab the next batch of orders. He smiled at Colette and she gladly returned it. He skated over and tapped Remy on the shoulder.

"Hey little...er, I mean Remy," said Linguini nervously, almost calling him by his old nickname, "How you holding up?"

"Pretty darn good, thanks for asking," said Remy as he began tasting his soup, and smiling happily. "Soups on! I need plates!"

"Well, if you need anything, you lt me or Colette know," said Linguini, "seriously, d-d-don't hesitate to ask. We're here for you and…and you can come live in my apartment since your human now and…"

"I get it Linguini and thanks," said Remy, patting him lightly on the shoulder, "and now that you mention it, I need to go make a quick visit with my family. Colette!"

"Eh?" Colette turned her head to face Remy.

"Could you take charge of he kitchen for a bit?" he asked as he served some soup into some bowls and handed them off to Linguini, "I need a bit of time to explain this "incident" to my family…I'm sure their not going to be too happy about this."

"Alright," he said with a smile, which suddenly turned serious, "but hurry back!"

Remy nodded and wiped his hands with a towel before leaving the kitchen. The minute he entered the dining area, he couldn't help but notice a young woman talking to Mustafa. He gasped once he realized who it was.

"The singer from the coffee shop!" he gasped.

"'ello Miss," began Mustafa, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, I do not," responded Natalie, 'but I must speak with the chef. I was here the evening of the supposed "disaster" and it's important that I speak to him."

_I have to admit, seeing Natalie here excited me and frightened me. For one, she wanted to see little old me…me! But…then again, this couldn't be pleasant, since she wants to talk about the evening she was there…_

_Either way, something inside me wanted to talk to her…_

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without a reservation," he said, flipping through a book with open dates and times, "but if you'd like to make one, we have a table open two weeks from now."

Natalie opened her mouth to speak, when she suddenly noticed a somewhat short man in a chef's uniform approach.

Remy smiled nervously. "Um…hello! I'm the chef…is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um…yes…may I speak with you?"

"Of course...I'll take it from here,' he said and Mustafa nodded. Natalie smiled at Remy and took off one of her gloves. She offered her hand in a handshake.

"My name is Natalie Devereux," she said. "And your name is?"

Remy hesitated, trying to think up a good last name, "Uh…Remy…Remy Raton."

Remy took her hand into his and shook it lightly. He sighed a bit, enjoying her touch and the warmth he felt at his fingertips. He suddenly shook his head back into reality.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Monsieur Raton," she said with a smile.

Remy lead her to an empty table and pulled out a chair for her, helping her sit down. He then sat down opposite to her, his arms folded in his lap, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Um…well," began Natalie, "I was here the evening in which a chaotic event occurred…"

_Oh boy…here we go…_

"…and…I just want to say I'm sorry for all that happened to you because of it," she said simply.

Remy stared at her with an arched eyebrow. "What? Why are you sorry? It was my fault that I ruined your meal…"

"I know," began Natalie, "but I still feel awful. I know that the ink was laced by accident since it was so out of place…"

_You could say that again…_

"And I just wanted you to know. The food was delicious, but the ink was the only thing that threw everything off balance. And…that's it," she blushed a bright shade of pink, that for whatever reason, Remy thought was adorable. "I'm sorry I wasted your time like this…"

"No, no!" responded Remy suddenly, frightening her a bit, "I'm glad you know it was an accident…someone…splashed ink everywhere at the last minute and I'm glad at least one of our customers figured it out."

Natalie smiled and got up from her seat, ready to leave. "Okay…well…thank you for your time…"

"Wait!" shouted Remy, making Natalie turn suddenly. He gazed at her from head to toe before blabbing out…

"I saw you perform at _Le Café Du Mogador!"_

Natalie placed a hand on her cheek as she blushed profoundly. "You…you did?"

Remy nodded, "I uh…it was my first time watching a coffee shop performance and your song was so catchy and inspiring," Natalie began to smile widely, the same smile that made Remy so drawn to her. "I was actually curious to know if you could tell me what the song means? I um…I'm not good with French."

Natalie smiled as she sat back down at the table, "Ah…alright. Well…the song is called "Le Festin", which translates to, "The Feast" in English. I wrote it in dedication to my father, my good friend, Aglionby, dreamers and all chefs everywhere Ever since I could remember, I've been surrounded by food. My father owns a restaurant in the United States, and had shown me the wonderful world of cooking. He taught me how to savor food, not just a necessary thing to survive, but also a beautiful piece of art that has so much color, texture and beauty to it. Singing is my number one passion, but food is also important in my life. I don't eat much, but I try my best to only eat what's worth eating…"

Remy sighed as he listened to Natalie talk about food as passionately as he would, and he couldn't help but think the same words he thought we he saw Gusteau on he TV…

_Oh…pure poetry…_

Natalie noticed Remy gazing at her with half-lidded eyes. "Um…is there something wrong Monsieur Raton?"

Remy shook his head, "oh no…I'm sorry…Please continue."

Natalie giggled, "well, coincidently, I'm performing at the coffee shop today, and I'll be singing the song in English. If you come, you'll get the song translation, and I'd love to see you there."

Remy suddenly got pink in the cheeks, "Oh…alright, then I guess I'll be visiting."

Natalie smiled once more as Remy led her to the front of the restaurant.

Remy smiled back, revealing a buck-toothed crooked grin, "it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Devereux…"

Natalie laughed. "Oh please Monsieur, call me Natalie."

Remy nodded, "okay Natalie, um…would you like t a reserve a table for next time…it's the least I could do after what happened a few nights."

Natalie placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "thank you very much Monsieur…"

"Please, call me Remy," he responded, eyeing Natalie's hand, which was still placed on his shoulder. His eyes then met Natalie's, which were a dark shade of green.

"Remy," whispered Natalie softly. "I'll see you around."

And with that, she shook his hand and left with a bright smile on her face.

Remy couldn't help but stare after her as she crossed the street and ran off. He had to admit, he never expected her to have a passion for food like he did and he has never felt this way for someone let alone a woman before. Could this be love, or just plain respect and admiration?

Remy got up from the table, and decided to walk out to the back to stretch his legs and give this idea more though. Only, once he reached outside, he noticed two rats sitting outside, who were no ordinary rats.

"Dad! Emile!" shouted Remy, making Django jump.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Django out loud as he looked around until he looked up to see human Remy.

"Dad, it's me! It's me, Remy?"

"What!?" asked Emile as he eat God knows what.

Django eyed Remy cautiously, "something's screwy here….Do you really think you could pull the wool over my eyes!? What make you think I'm going to believe your Remy? You're human for Pete's sake!"

Remy rolled his eyes, "if I am not Remy, then how do you explain the fact that I'm talking to you in rat language."

Django opened his mouth to speak, and his jaw then suddenly dropped, as did Emile's. They both stared at this man and looked carefully at his human features, like his ears, nose and eyes, which looks a whole like…

"Remy…is that really you?" asked Emile incredulously.

"Yes big bro, it's me!" he announced with a smile. He looked at his dad, who looked utterly confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. " Why are you a human now? How did it happen? WHEN!?"

"Well, uh, dad…" began Remy, "I sort of wished…to be human and by some odd chance…I became it…"

"WHAT!?" shouted Django, "you _WISHED FOR THIS_? Why would you want to be human!? You were already a rat…didn't you like being a rat?"

Remy sighed. "To be honest dad…no. I mean sure, I was able to accomplish many of my dreams but when you're a rat in a tough business, people try their best to see you fall, and don't give you the respect that you deserve. I wanted to be human, hoping to gain some of that respect and to help my friendship with Linguini and Colette grow. "

"But Remy," began Django, "you already had some respect…you had _my_ respect."

Remy smiled at his father, "thanks dad but…I really need to experience this. And it won't last for too long…I promise."

Django and Emile sighed. "Alright Remy," said Django as Emile continued to eat, "but I don't like it ne bit. Nevertheless, we're family and we'll always stand behind you, but tis may be something we won't to keep secret from the colony…right, _Emile?"_

Emile, who was known for not being able to keep a secret, put up his hand in a soldier salute as he said between bites, "you can count on me! Really..."

Remy squealed with excitement and pulled the rats into a tight hug. "Oh thanks! I love you guys!"

"Uh…Remy?" began Django hoarsely, "too tight! Too tight!"

Remy let then go, allowing tem to breathe, which made Remy laugh, "sorry guys. Anyway, I gotta go!"

"Where are you going?" asked Django as he ran off.

"To a café performance!" he shouted back before disappearing. Django looked away, a bit saddened and even though Emile was eating, he took notice.

"Don't worry dad...I'm sure Remy will be okay," said Emile.

"Okay or not," said Django, looking up at the sky, "Remy has turned into the enemy…"

Emile said nothing, and scuttled away, giving his dad some space. Django merely stared up into the sky and sighed sadly.

"Oh Desiree…if only you were still here with us…you'd know what to do…"

-

"_Merde!"_

Colette began to grow annoyed. The kitchen was at it's busiest tonight and Remy still hasn't returned yet. Linguini had just entered the kitchen when he heard his girlfriend shouting curse words at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong _mon chere_?" he asked.

Colette pouted, "our dear friend has not yet returned from his break! It's a busy night tonight and we need all the help we can get!"

Linguini patted her shoulder, "aww don't worry about little…Remy…remember, he just because human, and he's curious about the things he now can do now. I'm sure we'll be fine without him…I mean, you're tough…"

Colette rolled her eyes, "in this culinary world, I need to be. Fine…I'll let this slide, but he better not do this again or I will really let him have it!"

Linguini laughed, though a bit nervously, because he knew that she meant it.

-

Meanwhile…

Remy settled himself in a nice spot in front of the stage in _Le Café Du Mogador. _He grew excited, knowing that he would finally be able to hear Natalie's song in English. It was also his first night out as a human, and so far, he was enjoying the fact that he wasn't being screamed at or stepped on.

Strangely enough, even with his big nose and ears, he somehow manage the catch the eyes of some of the women in the coffee shop. One of the woman even approached him, surprising him a great de. The woman smiled brightly, and had long wavy brown hair.

"Hello there,' she said kindly with a French accent. "My name is Michelle. I was wondering if you'd like a cup of coffee and would like to sit with me and my friends."

Remy smiled, "thanks, but no thanks." The young woman shrugged and walked back to the table of giggling women.

Suddenly, the lights began to dim and out came Natalie on the stage, wearing a black dress and one long black glove. She smiled and gave a small wave to Remy, who sheepishly waved back He sat back as he readied himself to hear the song that has inspired him so…

Natalie closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing…

-

_Dreams are to lovers as wine is to friends_

_Carried through lifetimes, (and) spilled now and then_

_I am driven by hunger, so saddened to be_

_Thieving in darkness; I know you're not pleased_

_But nothing worth eating is free_

-

Remy smiled brightly at the sound of the lyrics. He gazed up at Natalie who winked at him before singing the next part of the song.

-

_My hope is a banquet impatiently downed_

_Impossibly full, now I'll probably drown_

_Many thieves' lives are lonely with one mouth to feed_

_If giving means taking, I'll never succeed_

_For nothing worth stealing is…_

_Free at last; won't be undersold_

_Surviving isn't living; won't eat what I'm told_

_Let me free, I'll astonish you; I'm planning to fly_

_I won't let this party just pass me by_

-

Natalie began to dance around the stage happily, as Remy closed his eyes, again feeing the small feeling he felt the first time her heard the song.

-

_The banquet is now underway, so…_

_Bring out the bottles; a new tale has spun_

_In clearing this table, my new life's begun_

_I am nervous, excited; (oh) just read the marquee!_

_A lifetime of hiding; I'm suddenly free!_

_My dinner is waiting for me_

_A lifetime of hiding; I'm suddenly free!_

_My dinner is waiting for me_

-

The crowed cheered as Natalie got off the stage and walked up to Remy with a smile.

"Was that alright?" she asked. Remy blushed.

"_Beautiful_," he responded, making Natalie blush. He kissed her hand lightly, "thank you for the wonderful performance…"

"You're welcome," she said with a giggle. "I'll see you around?"

"Oh yes," responded Remy as he waved before leaving the café. Natalie sighed as Aglionby walked up to her, curious of the young man who was just talking to her.

"Natalie, who was that?" asked Aglionby with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh…just a friend," she responded, "just a new friend…"

-

_Finally, I now know what that song was about! It's more amazing than I could have imagined…the song definelty was well written, and I really fee like I could relate incredibly well to the lyrics._

_So now I have no business with Natalie…_

_But…_

_Then why did I tell her I would see her soon and…_

_Why do I really want to?_

--

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd like to thank PixarPlanet for the Le Festin English lyrics. Also, "Desiree" (the name Django mentions), is Remy's mother, who was a character in the movie until they cut her out of the film. Oh well, that's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
